Beyond the Farthest Star
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5221.3 | episode = 1x01 | production = 22004 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek: Log One by Alan Dean Foster }} "Beyond the Farthest Star" was the debut episode of ''Star Trek: The Animated Series''. It was produced in TAS' first season and debuted on . The episode was written by and directed by . It was novelized in Star Trek: Log One by Alan Dean Foster in June 1974. In this story, James T. Kirk's crew come across an ancient derelict starship, but something is still living inside it. Description ;VHS teaser :In orbit around a dead star, the discovers an immense, ethereal starship inhabited by a parasitic life form that threatens the entire ''Enterprise crew.'' Log entries ; Captain's log, stardate 5221.3 : On outward course beyond the fringe of the galaxy towards Questar M-17, a source of mysterious radio emissions. Mission: Star charting. ; Recording by insectoid pod ship's commander : … Rather than carry this malevolent life form to other worlds, we have decided to destroy our own ship. The Thing had been trapped here by the tremendous gravity-well of the dead sun. So it must remain. So, sadly, must we. We have studied the problem quite thoroughly in the time remaining. There is no other solution. The others are dead. Only I am left, to give warning. If you are understanding this message, comprehend that you are protected in this room only for the moment. The Thing … grows ever stronger … it wants …" (Novelization) ; Captain's log : We have beamed aboard the alien ship found orbiting a strange dead star. The ''Enterprise is recording all data for the log and a full report later.'' ; Captain's log, stardate 5221.8, final entry : Resuming outward course beyond the farthest star of our galaxy. Mission: star charting. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • magnetic organism • ancient insectoid • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :ancient insectoid • Crandall • Darrell • • Elayne • • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • magnetic organism • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] (engineers) Aesculapius • O'Morion Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • insectoid pod ship Locations :the galaxy Stars and systems :Questar M-17 Sol Planets and planetoids Time Planet • Earth Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : bridge • engineering • cargo hold ; Pod ship : command center Stellar classification and nomenclature :G class star • neutron star • star • stellar classification Races and cultures :ancient insectoid • Edosian or Triexian • Human • magnetic organism • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Lifeforms :bee • humanoid • insect • insectoid • spider • primate • symbiotic lifeform Anatomy and life processes :brain • cell • corpuscle • mitosis • symbiotic lifeform • white corpuscle Science and technology :airlock • artificial gravity • automatic bridge defense system • core hatch • cutting beam • engineering core • force field • JWG supercomputer • life support • life support belt • life support system • memory bank • navigation console • phaser • radio • self-destruct device • star chart • starship • static shield • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Measurement :absolute zero • Earth normal • flank speed • galactic coordinate • measurement • negative mass • spectra analysis • star chart • stardate • time • warp factor • year Energy and materials :gravity • hypergravity • metal Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • nurse • officer • rank • science officer • Starfleet ranks Other references :300 million years ago • agency • alien • anatomy • assignment patch • captain's log • electric cello • energy • galactic plane • government • gravimetric slingshot • gravitational slingshot • honeycomb • landing party • lifeform • log entry • magnetism • manual override • mirror • orbit • physiology • probability • races and cultures • robot • self-destruct • ship's log • slingshot effect • standard orbit • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • suicide • superstition • technology • transporter lock • weapon • xenopsychology Chronology ;300 million years ago : The insectoid pod ship chooses suicide over living as slaves of the magnetic entity. ;2269 : becomes trapped in orbit of the negative star mass. Appendices Background * In the novelization, author Alan Dean Foster amended the ship's mission from star charting to a brief diversion from their travel to the planet . This resolved the non sequitur of having the ship chart stars in a place where there were no stars, according to the episode's title. * Foster also suggested some proximity between the far distant Questar M-17 and the far distant planet Mantilles which would also be visited later in Log One. * Video release packaging cited the episode's initial air date as 22 December, 1973. That was the episode's debut in Los Angeles, California. Actor George Takei was running for local office at that time. To avoid giving equal time on television to his competitors, this episode was delayed. "Yesteryear" served as the local premiere episode because Sulu was not in that episode. ([http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Notes.html#Takei Beyond the Farthest Star notation] at [http://www.danhausertrek.com Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Animated ''Star Trek] website) Related media Video releases tasVHSv2.jpg|VHS release with "Yesteryear". Images insectoid-pod-ship.jpg|Insectoid pod ship. beyond the Farthest Star.jpg|Alien pod ship close-up. questar-M-17-surface.jpg|Questar M-17's surface details. BDS.jpg|The BDS Magnetic organism.jpg Ancient insectoid.jpg Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Yesteryear }} External link * category:tAS episodes